Ill meet you in hell
by Mesemoo
Summary: Dean is plagued by the possession of his brother and the de-angeling of his best friend and lover. He ventures to a town that was destroyed in a weird way and ends up in a universe of books and tv shows. Dean realises his love for castiel through a young curly headed boy. Dean becomes possessed himself and eventually fights his brother for a chance at redeeming the angels in earth.


**Chapter 1: Awakenings**

The angels were falling, to anyone else it would have looked like a freak meteor storm.

"_How is the media going to explain this to the public_," Thought Dean.

Dean heard a crunching noise coming from behind him. Slowly he turned towards the sound only to find nothing but the still burning church, burning behind him. Dean turned back to the spectacle of falling angels, wondering whether Cas was one of the doomed angels. Closing his eyes he began to remember his friend, then out of nowhere he was grabbed and ended up face first in dirt. Looking up at his assailant, he was surprised to find the demon he had only torched no more than five minutes before staring down at him with fire in her eyes.

"Abaddon," Dean moaned. "_How was she standing in front of him and not a charcoaled pile of demon dust?" _She grabbed Dean around the scruff of his neck and pulled him above her head.

"Look at this, the once great Dean Winchester at the mercy of the queen of hell."

Abaddon laughed manically while forcefully putting Dean on the ground on his knees and pulled Dean's shirt up to reveal the antiposession tattoo. "I'm going to burn this little ward off your body and possess your ass. We will be one and I'll make those pretty little lips taste the blood of a million infants."

Abaddon placed her hand over the tattoo and Dean could feel his flesh begin to burn. Dean screamed out in pain. "Sammy," Dean managed to get out and he looked around for his brother. He found Sam slumped over by the side of the Impala and Dean watched as he slowly stood up and made his way to his side. Looking at Sam's face, Dean noticed his brothers eyes had changed. Where Sam's once hazel eyes were, he found with one blink they had gone into the familiar yellow colour. "_How was this possible_?" Dean pondered,_ "The yellow eyed demon has been dead for years, and how can he be here in the body of my brother." _Dean took one last look at his possessed brother before being plunged into darkness.

Dean awakens to the sound of banging coming from somewhere outside his room in the bunker. "Sammy, stop making noise. It's only 12 pm, some of us need our sleep."

The banging noise kept persisting and this time Dean decided to find out what it was. "Sam I swear if it's you who's woken me up, ill angel blade your ass to hell."

Dean opened the door and grudgingly looked at the stair case in front of him. "_Why did I choose the downstairs room," _Dean thought and groaned as he began the arduous task of walking to the top of the stairs. At the top he looked around and couldn't find anyone. Nor Sam or Kevin were anywhere to be found in the large room and yet Dean could still hear the now descriptive sound. "Is that…. No! It can't be. Not again. KEVIN!" Dean sprinted to the holding area, where he could hear the sound of laughter coming from the King of hell's mouth and Kevin now sitting on the ground out of breath and crying.

"Now Kevin, you know I like it when you play rough." Laughed Crowley.

"Crowley," Yelled Dean.

"Look who's come to join in on the fun, I don't know about you but I could easily go for a second round with you, Squirrel."

"Whatever Crowley, you just work on giving us the names of these demons and maybe we might pleasure you with a swift death."

"Ooooo, why rush when I can just watch the torture you're going through with an angel possessed brother, a little kid who breaks at the mere thought of his sweet mother burning in hell and the other angel who lost his grace for being too attached to a certain individual. I don't know Dean, this seems more like the place to be to see the action."

Dean was now glaring at Crowley as though he was about to punch him square in the face. Crowley laughed again at the sight if his face and as the laughter died away he just stared right at Dean with a smile, hoping that maybe he might just take that swing. Not taking his eyes off Crowley, Dean walked towards Kevin to help him up and escorted him from the room, where he turned the lights off and shut the doors leaving Crowley to sit in the dark by himself. Crowley sighed and stared out into the darkness, "Bollocks."

Dean dragged Kevin out into the foyer and let go of him, letting him slide towards the ground.

"What did you think you were doing Kevin, this isn't a game. We need him to tell us where these demons are if we are to get rid of them once and for all."

"I'm sorry…. It's….It's just….. Whenever he mentions my mother I can't help but feel this anger build up inside me which then in turn makes Crowley the target. I don't care about what happens to him, he killed her Dean, He killed my mother. I just don't think he deserves to get away with the injustice that he caused me or even still live for that matter."

"Kevin, I know how you must fee…."

"No you don't! Your mother died when you were very young, so you practically never knew her, I have had my mother around me for all of my life and now she's just been taken away from me because of the monster you have chained up in that room."

"Kevin… Stop! Wait just let me. Ugh"

Dean watched as Kevin walked back to his room, then sat and thought about the situation for a little bit.

"Sammy, Where are you, you son of a bitch."

Dean decided the only way he would find him is if he searched through the bunker and so off he went first checking Sam's bedroom, the kitchen, garage, the lab and the library. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"_Screw it,"_ thought Dean and he went back into the foyer. He could hear footsteps coming from the front door now and knew that it was his brother. Sam came barging in the door carrying a bag of something.

"Thanks for mentioning you were going out, did you get me pie?"

"Dean this isn't pie, its organic fruit and veg. I thought I might make us a nutritional meal for once instead of this unhealthy crap."

"Sammy, all I want is pie… not this healthy crap."

"Ok well anyway on my adventures to town I thought I'd grab a paper and see if there was a job anywhere. It's strange but I found nothing at all, no vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons or anything. It's like all things supernatural have taken a vacation or something."

"Sam, all things supernatural don't just take a break. How can there be no attacks, no nothing that needs investigating?"

"I don't know, it's like someone has just done it all for us and left no trace or evidence behind of doing so."

Dean pondered this for a while then mentioned to Sam that he was going to take Kevin somewhere where he couldn't be influenced by Crowley. Dean walked up the stairs to Kevin's room and knocked.

"What do you want?"

"Kevin, look… How about I take you somewhere where you can concentrate on that angel tablet and give you a little air."

"Really, I can get out of this place. Yes take me somewhere."

Kevin opened the door and walked out with an already packed bag which made Dean laugh just a little. They both walked down to the garage where they got into the Impala. Dean put one of his tapes in and the sound of eye of the tiger began to blare through the speakers. Dean drove out of the long winding corridor and out into the warm spring air. They drove for a little while before they hit the nearest town. They stopped at a quaint little bed and breakfast where Dean got a room for Kevin with a view of the apple orchard.

"Here you go Kevin, One way or another you will find what we need on that tablet and then we can kick some angel ass."

"Ok, Dean I will try."

Dean said his goodbyes and walked out to the impala. He turned the car on and began to drive away. Something caught Dean's eye and he stopped to just look around. He noticed the mechanical looking humans. "_Are these dicks just possessing everyone now or is it just me," _Dean thought. Nearly everyone he could see was possessed by some angel which angered him. He angrily drove back to the bunker where he stormed inside to tell Sam about what he saw.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"These angel dicks just think they can come down here and take over people. Most of that town is filled with angels."

"It's ok Dean, most are just harmless and need somewhere to stay until they somehow go back to heaven."

Dean gave Sam a puzzled look. "What."

"Well you're not usually the one to say nice things about angels, after all they have screwed you over. Remember Lucifer?"

"I'm past that now Dean, he's trapped down in hell and I don't think he's going to be bothering us anytime soon."

"Well if that helps you sleep at night then fine by me."

Dean began to walk off towards the kitchen when Sam changed and standing in front of him was the angel Ezekiel.

"What do you want Ziek? Shouldn't you be fixing my brother instead of talking to me?"

"Well I felt the presence of an unwanted guest coming towards this place you call home and I thought I should warn you, but if you're going to be like this then I don't think you deserve my services."

Sam slumped over, then reawakens with a confused look on his face.

"How did I get down here?"

"Ahh, there was something on you and I went to whack it off and ended up knocking you out. Sorry."

Dean smiled at Sam, then remember Ezekiel's warning and went to grab a hard object to try and protect the bunker. Dean stood by the entrance to the bunker and he could hear the sound of the door opening and footsteps descending the stairs. He readied the weapon and as the door opened, without hesitation hit them in the head knocking them out. He saw who it was and immediately regretted what he had done.


End file.
